


Siren

by Hetaliafan2000



Series: AU Ideas that I will probably never finish [12]
Category: Black Canary (Comics), DCU (Comics), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaliafan2000/pseuds/Hetaliafan2000
Summary: In which Aella(female Percy Jackson) has the canary cry because its an Apollo Roman demigod power she happens to be the great-granddaughter of Apollo. Featuring Apollo who is a better father than most fathers and completes the merits of his daughter Dinah raise/training Aella.





	Siren

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooooo idk if I will ever write more but expect notes to come. maybe

To anyone that saw Apollo they would think that he was looking for the next man or woman he was thinking of bedding. They would be wrong, but Apollo had carefully crafted his mask just so they would be wong. After all, he didn’t want anyone to find out he was manipulating the mortals for so long. Of course wasn’t anything bad, he loved the mortals to much to have it be bad, but making sure that children were safe from their abuser when he could, nudge a parent to give their kids the right medicine or doctor wasn’t something he wanted to stop. 

 

This though, had nothing to do with medicine or doctors, no this had to do with the prophecy and stupidity of some gods and mortals. His phone was paused. as if it was playing a video, on a little girl, no older than eight with bruises up and down her body. She was sitting in her tub, the bubbles and water covering her completely making the water healing her invisible. 

 

Apollo frowned, though the girl was his uncle's daughter she was his great granddaughter and therefore under his protection even more than any other mortale kid that wasn’t his own kids. And that was the problem wasn’t it, because she was his she had the chance to inherited a power that only certain kids of his had. Kids that were not greek and were roman. She couldn’t go to Camp Jupiter because she was more greek than roman and one day she would have to go and fulfill the prophecy, she wouldn’t be able to if she was in California.

 

But she needed training, training in all her powers and there was only one person that knew of both camps in the outside world that could possibly help. The problem was, could Apollo justify sending her to them, after all being a hero was a dangerous job as it was, sending her to a hero in Gotham even more. True it would keep the little one safer than any of the camps, but Gotham?

 

His phone lit up as the girl on the screen flinch as a walrus of a man brock open the door and started to scream at her. Apollo could feel his rage build and just as he was about to flash there himself and take care of the man himself his siren of a decedent screamed. He watched as the monster dressed as human flew back out of the room and was knocked unconscious. He breathed in slowly before deciding that yes it was worth it. But before he could ask his daughter if she was willing to take Aella in though, he had to go and calm said child down. 


End file.
